


On The Way Home

by HalfLight



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, What Have I Done, no betas we die like men, rivalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfLight/pseuds/HalfLight
Summary: A master Duelist gives his rival fair warning that he's coming to challenge the King of Games for his title. Again.(Or: The dub's script is ridiculous and Kaiba is a an overdramatic, emotionally stunted beanpole who doesn't know how to use his words. I have no excuse for this.)





	On The Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> Almost a decade and a half away from this fandom and this is what I choose to publish first - an out-of-character crackfick that took me literally five minutes to write this morning instead of one of the many drama-driven, character-study works that are languishing in my Google Drive.
> 
> That said, I am only as sorry as I need to be.

One ring. Two.  
  
Yuugi ignored the phone, waiting for Mokuba to pause his game and get it. He was so close to isolating the last bug in his program. Then he could test it again, and if it ran perfectly -   
  
The third ring shattered the silence with a shrill scream, and Yuugi sighed, his chair scraping against the tile as he stood. “I’ll get it,” he called over his shoulder to Mokuba before going into the next room. He plucked the phone from its cradle, trying to smother his annoyance at being interrupted as he brought it to his ear.  “Hello, Kaiba resi - ”  
  
“ __Yuugi Muoto!”  
  
Seto’s sharp, familiar voice on the end of the line cut Yuugi off, his mouth hanging open in surprise. His silence seemed invitation enough for Seto to continue.  
  
“ _I am being a fair rival and giving you notice that I am on my way to your location right now, so that you can prepare yourself for our inevitable rematch!_ ”  
  
Yuugi sighed, his thumb and forefinger coming up to nudge aside his reading glasses and rub the bridge of his nose.  “Hi, Seto,” he murmured, fighting and failing to stop the exasperated grin forming on his face.  
  
“ _I hope your deck is ready, because I’ve found the perfect combination of cards to take you out and -_ ”  
  
“Seto - ”  
  
“ - _if you are going to prepare yourself for my onslaught, do it now, because I am prepared to finally defeat you and -_ ”  
  
“Work was that rough, huh?”  
  
Silence.  
  
Yuugi leaned against the wall and cradled the phone in his hands with a gentle grip, as though his sympathetic touch could reach Seto’s cheeks through the phone.  
  
“ _...You..._ do _accept my challenge, right?”_ There was a little waver in that voice, making Yuugi think of a card house just about to fall apart.  
  
Yuugi sighed, almost letting the chuckle trapped in his throat slip free.  “I’ll call the kitchen and tell them to prepare dinner early, and when you come home I’ll give you a shoulder rub while we wait. _Then_ we can duel. Sound good?”  
  
The sound of near-manic laughter replied, loud enough that Yuugi had to lean away from the earpiece. “ _You’re_ finished, _Yuugi Muoto! Brace yourself and prepare for failure, because I will snatch the title of ‘King of Games’ from your_ _hands_ this _time_!”  
  
“Mmhm.  Love you - ” _Click_.  Yuugi sighed, whispering “Love you too,” to the dial tone before dialing the kitchens, letting them know that Seto was on his way home, and dropping the phone in its cradle again.  
  
“Another telemarketer?” Mokuba asked, not even bothering to look up when Yuugi returned and plopped down on the sofa.  
  
“No. Seto. He’s coming home early. Glad he’s finally listening to my advice and being a little easier on himself.” Yuugi watcheed Mokuba pulverize the eldritch abomination on the screen to tiny, gory pieces.  
  
“Did he challenge you to a duel?”  
  
“Is the Blue-Eyes White Dragon his favorite card?”  
  
Squeal. Squish. Another monster met its untimely demise at the hands of Mokuba’s ridiculous shuriken and lightning-shooting gun. “He’s such a _dork_ sometimes. You’ve been married for three years!”  
  
Yuugi only snickered in reply, planting his elbow on the sofa arm and tucking his chin into his hand. The ring on his finger was warm against his cheek. “Yeah, he’s a dork. But he’s __our dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are familiar with internet game reviewers and spotted the reference, congrats! You've won an invitation to come to my house and smack me silly for Being Like This.
> 
> In all seriousness, it's good to be back after so long. This...wasn't the one I intended to post as my first fic back, but I think maybe that's not a bad thing.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! If you leave a comment, please know that I am always beyond grateful - hearing what you have to think, no matter what it is, always makes my day!


End file.
